


Art for "Pony" by Violette Royale

by alby_mangroves



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Allegory, Drawing, Fanart, M/M, Pony Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art inspired by "Pony", by Violette Royale</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "Pony" by Violette Royale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Dear fearless kink explorer,
> 
> When I first accosted you for a collaboration and you outlined your plan for this story, I remember telling you I could absolutely appreciate the possibility of Arthur wanting to give up some of the weight of responsibility of ruling his kingdom into kind and trusted hands. And possibly the oral fixation, BUT ANYWAY, I DIGRESS. It sounded amazing back then, and it's turned out even more so, after a year in the making! Thank you for your patience and for letting me work at my pace, and for the opportunity to make some art for you which I've wanted to do for ages. Thank you also for this story, which I found full of heart and courage (and ridiculously hot sex but that's neither here nor there, promise). ♥ ♥ ♥ 
> 
> Special thanks and inappropriate hugs to Amphigoury and Mizufae for the invaluable art beta ♥

 

****

**The King, The Horse and The Groom**

****

**Salve**

**[LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/) | [DA](http://albymangroves.deviantart.com/) | [TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/)**


End file.
